Risque
__NOEDITSECTION__ please do not take or edit the code or character!! |-|Intro= LE GASP Arrow has ANOTHER sona!!!!!?! Yup, I have issues... This foxy gurl belongs to D.A. claws off yada yada, thank you! Coding by Forest! |-|Risque= __NOEDITSECTION__ “Be yourself; everyone else is already taken.” ~ Oscar Wilde Appearance While walking down the streets of New Possibility, one might notice a small, strange creature. Probably snapping pictures of the graffiti-covered brick walls, or blowing enormously large gum bubbles. This is Risque, the weird, but fierce little hybrid. Her build is petite, curvy, and thin. Her cheeks are fairly pudgy, as are her shoulders and tail. She appears to be a hybrid, since there is absolutely no way to mistake her as solely one tribe. If you happen to believe she is from only one tribe you might need to get your eyes checked. She has the basic body of a Sand, with an oversized, torn up, cherry red frill. It has soft ripples up and down, and in a few places mint green streaks can be seen. Her eyes are large, innocent seeming, and the palest cyan. But do not be fooled; they sparkle deeply with mischief. Her tongue is black (like mostly all of D.A.'s thousands of sonas 0_0). Her scales take up the palest orange, like sunrise, tropical fruits, or freshly stirred paint. Now I told you this is what reveals her Sand heritage, but what about her Rain side? Well, that's terribly obvious. Her underscales shimmer with sky blue, while her secondaries are peach, jungle green, and sun ray yellow. Speckles of black dot her body like freckles, and one incredibly large one splashes across her left eye, like a Dalmatian. And her wing membrane takes up the hue of the faintest mint, tinged with bubblegum pink at the edges. As far as apparel goes Risky is usually seen in khaki shorts, large teal glasses, and a very pale green shirt with the words "Loki'd" on it. Rubber, rainbow hued bangles adorn her wrists, and a black faux leather jacket is tied around her waist. A large ironed on patch of the Guardians of the Galaxy crest snaps onto the right shoulder of her jacket. She usually has clawless gloves, and her signature oversized lightning bolt earrings dangling from both ears. A silver chain necklace with a small neon blue cross drapes over her chest. Large white headphones with orange fox ears are either seen around her neck, or on her head. She barely ever takes these off. “Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, today is a gift of God, which is why we call it the present.” '' ~ ''Bill Keane Personality Risque is a strange dragoness, either seen being bubbly, witty, and loud; or quiet, bored, and stubborn. Her personality is enigmatic; she is many sided, like a multifaceted gemstone. She is an empathic dragon, trying to make her name known to the world but still not stepping on any talons. She is a good listener, and often put other's needs before her own. She is very sweet and thoughtful, befriending all, and helping all. But she is also a wildifre. Spunky, impudent, and rebelious she enjoys getting her way in things, and winning arguements. She is immensly stubborn also... She is clever, and also a fairly good actress. She can wrap someone around her talon if she wishes, but she chooses to avoid using this skill. Risk is booksmart, and awfully nerdy; ranting on tangents about chemistry, marine biology, or minerology. She gets flustered easily, and is also terribly impatient. The hybrid, despite her nerdiness, has an unquenchable thirst for adventure. She loves doing daring deeds, such as eating strange foods, trying out new stunts on her roller skates, or riding extreme roller coasters. She is a little cocky, but doesn't brag. She does enjoy blasting her headphones and strut-walking though. She is determined, and wild. Loving attention most of the time, or avidly avoiding it with her nose buried in a book. She hates being told what to do, and will fight to her last breathe for her loved ones or beliefs. She also has quite a temper... Overall, she has a good heart, and has a cheery fun demeanor. But watch out, this fox can bite. “I have not failed. I've just found 10,000 ways that won't work.” '' ~ ''Thomas A. Edison Trivia * Proud Christian * ♉ * Gryffindor / Hufflepuff * Conservationist / tree-hugger-ish * VEGAN * Rock hound * High pitched Asian voice = sounds like Pikachu * Name is based of the definition as "daring" * Fairly awesome at roller skating * No sense of smell whatsoever * Parkour obsessionist * Shorttttttt = 5' * Totally in love with her ipod's playlist * MCU forever * Good grappler * Pretty fast * Allergiesssss * HATES the cold * Overly dramatic most of the time * Gets pretty good grades but could get better if she tried harder * Usually seen chomping on bubblegum or sucking on a lollipop "I don't learn. It's one of my issues." ~ Star Lord Backstory "I don't mind dying like the valiant intergalactic hero that I am... but the least you could do is pay attention!!!"' ~ Star Lord Skills * silver tongue * pretty smart * fast * good memory * witty * agile-ish? * will fite you * good vocab * mad skills with selfie stick '"''You're not one to be trusted are you, sir?" ''~ Loki Weaknesses * CLUMSY * poor eyesight * stubborn-as-heck * sometimes gullible? * drama queen * not strong in any way / toothpick like * light / can be picked up pretty easily * SHORT AS HECK * reallyreallyreally ticklish TELL NO ONE * stands as still as a scarecrow if its cold outside * gets flabbergasted and starts freaking out "''This time I'm not guilty!" ~ Loki'' Relationships Kanji '' "Interesting, clever, edgy BFF..." Risque has known the tribrid since she and her parents moved to New Possibility. She met him hanging around an art shop, and slowly introduced herself. He ignored her at first, but she became determined to find out more about him. She began drawing sketches of animals and superheroes, and passed them over to him whenever she saw him. He never spoke to her though...She eventually backed off, and left him alone. But one day when she was coming back from a comic shop she saw a few dragons from her new high school bullying Kanji; outraged at any kind of bullying she threw her Walkman at one of the dragons, hitting him square in the back of the head. This cheesed them off, but she didn't care; they began cornering Risk now, who was balling her fist, ready to break a few teeth. But she was intervened, silently, Kanji began taking out each bully one by one. Sweeping feet, and jabbing hard with his claws. The jerks fled, leaving both hybrids panting. Risk said thanks and was ready to leave but he stopped her, saying he'd walk her home. Since then they became inseparable, watching anime, drawing superheroes, and cosplay as Spider-Dragon and Gwen Stacy together. Risque doesn't get Kanji entirely, but she thinks of him as a puzzle, and a very close friend. She trusts him a lot, and would do almost anything for him. She knows he'd do the same for her. She doesn't know what he really thinks of her, besides being friends, but she's quite ok with that. ''Mihr "Cool, annoying, Rain dude... Who I DO NOT have a crush on!" Risk met the unusual RainWing a bit after she befriended Kanji. At first he was a major jerk to her, making fun of her outfit, art, and music taste; she knew he was a close friend to Kanji though, and tried to be nice to him. She soon reliazed he thought she wanted to break he and Kanji's friendship and felt pretty bad. She told him she wanted to be friends with both of them, which resulted in Mihr hugging her and walking off whistling. Risque certainly does not understand the dragon, but she knows he's super cool; and kind of cute AHEM funny. Not cute, but she does blush whenever he flirts with her which drives her completely bonkers by the way.... Dreaming '' "Epic, feisty, purpley floof!!!" Risky thinks of the fun hybrid as one of her BFFs, and absolutely loves fan girling over Loki, sharing art tips, or screaming over things together. She thinks she's super cool, and adores her art!!! ''Ivory '' "Sweet, quiet, shiny girl..." "Risque isn't quite sure what to think of the fellow hybrid; only that her personality seems to change around others. She finds her nice, and likes to listen to her lectures on various topics. All in all she does not know her that well, but wishes to befriend the strange but intriguing. ''Morpho '' "Awesome, colorful, fun girl!" Risky enjoys having fun with the hybrid bae, and thinks she's super creative! She loves RPing with her, and thinks her ideas are pretty sweet! ''Iceberry '' "Fun, smart, Berry bae!" Risk-a-roo does not know the pretty berry girl that well, but from her impressions she thinks she's ''cool! (Totally not an IceWing pun there). She loves it that Berry is a fellow nerd, and HP liker. Risky would really like to get to know her better, and believes they could be good friends! Misty '' "Awesome, fun, prank dude!" Risky really likes the SeaWing's adventurous and mischievous personality; and loves screaming and fan-girling with her! She adores her spunky spirit, and considers her an awesome friendo. ''Scarab '' ''Frosty '' ''Blue '' ''Sabotage (Overhauled) '' ''Glide '' ''Waporwave '' ''Lykaios '' ''Stormbreak '' ''Kai '' '"No. Mischief is a small thing, a toy I've well used and discarded. This isn't mischief. This is ''mayhem. Just watch.'" ~ Loki |-|Gallery= tumblr_oi3kq3nqSo1qljnl3o1_1280.jpg aesthetic cherries.jpg a.boing.jpg And pop aesthetics.jpg Then I'm free.jpg yes indeed.jpg yes!.png cool...jpg tumblr_oga8ijo1WY1sm9gg5o1_500.jpg good conquers evil.jpg be a hero.jpg wow thats cool.gif yup!!!.jpg Why does she look like Fantasy with different colors OOF.jpg|Risky headshot by moi 68abfa38-abea-4a17-aa40-bca8b62c52a7.png|Risk headhsot by Spix! TYSM! Loki Risque.png|Loki Risque by Verglas!!! Risky.jpg|Humanized Risk by me again! you can stop staring Maggie.jpg|Risky as Alex Fierro by moi! Risk-a-roo.png|Risk-a-roo by EmeraldWings!!! yee...jpg a1.png|AWESOME aesthetic by MKDragonet!!! RisquePony.png|Foxy bae as a pony by Morpho!!!!! RisquéBettaDragon - ReverbtheDragon.png|AMAZING Betta style Risque by ReverbtheDragon!!! Risky Bea!!.png|AWESOME Risky headshot by the AWESOME Verglas!!! Risk Much_owo.jpg|Risky Meme by DigitalJackal!!! OMG ty! Risk-a-rooo.jpg|Risque fullbody by VERGLASSS :D Riska.jpg|humanized Risk from DollDivine! Risque.jpg|EPIC headshot by Verglas, OMG I LOVE IT EEEEEEEK Risque.ref.jpg|Fullbody sketch by my awesome wiki sister Ver!!!!! UwU Put on Your Headphones.jpg|AAAHHHMazing partial fullbody by //drumrolls// the incredible Verglas!!! Best Friends (gift).png|most amazing picture of risk ever by ver who is the best sister a pointy object could ask forrrrrrrrrrrr <3 08cdcff35c7bd29.png|amazeballs pic of risky by ver OMG DUDE you're awesome <3 Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:RainWings Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:LGBT+